powerrangersfandomcom-20200223-history
Shiba (Shinkenger)
The is a long line of feudal lords that have been , with the power and duty to defeat the Gedoushu. Heads of the Shiba House Retsudo Shiba Retsudo Shiba was the first head of the Shiba house, . He preceded Resshin Shiba. Resshin Shiba Resshin Shiba was the second head of the Shiba house, . He succeeded Retsudo Shiba and preceded Iori Shiba. Iori Shiba Iori Shiba was the third head of the Shiba house, . He succeeded Resshin Shiba and preceded Sakuya Shiba. Sakuya Shiba Sakuya Shiba was the fourth head of the Shiba house, . She succeeded Iori Shiba and preceded Yukiyasu Shiba. She is the first female Red Ranger in Super Sentai although she is never seen transformed or otherwise. Yukiyasu Shiba Yukiyasu Shiba was the fifth head of the Shiba house, . He succeeded Sakuya Shiba and preceded Koshinari Shiba. Koshinari Shiba Koshinari Shiba was the sixth head of the Shiba house, . He succeeded Yukiyasu Shiba and preceded Atsuhide Shiba. Atsuhide Shiba Atsuhide Shiba was the seventh head of the Shiba house, . He succeeded Koshinari Shiba and preceded Katsunoshin Shiba. Katsunoshin Shiba Katsunoshin Shiba was the eighth head of the Shiba house, . He succeeded Atsuhide Shiba and preceded Akitsugu Shiba. Akitsugu Shiba Akitsugu Shiba was the ninth head of the Shiba house, . He succeeded Katsunoshin Shiba and preceded Aritsugu Shiba. Aritsugu Shiba Aritsugu Shiba was the tenth head of the Shiba house, . He succeeded Akitsugu Shiba and preceded Arishige Shiba. Arishige Shiba Arishige Shiba was the eleventh head of the Shiba house, . He succeeded Aritsugu Shiba and preceded Morinobu Shiba. Morinobu Shiba Morinobu Shiba was the twelfth head of the Shiba house, . He succeeded Arishige Shiba and preceded Seisuke Shiba. Seisuke Shiba Seisuke Shiba was the thirteenth head of the Shiba house, . He succeeded Morinobu Shiba and preceded Akira Shiba. Akira Shiba Akira Shiba was the fourteenth head of the Shiba house, . He succeeded Seisuke Shiba and preceded Kōichirō Shiba. Kōichirō Shiba Kōichirō Shiba was the fifteenth head of the Shiba house, . He succeeded Akira Shiba and preceded Yōjirō Shiba. Yōjirō Shiba Yōjirō Shiba was the sixteenth head of the Shiba house, . He succeeded Kōichirō Shiba and preceded Masataka Shiba. Masataka Shiba Masataka Shiba was the seventeenth head of the Shiba house, Shinken Red XVII, succeeding Yōjirō Shiba. He arranged for the son of one of his stewards to serve as a decoy successor while his unborn daughter was sent into hiding to become a samurai in secret. Kaoru Shiba Kaoru Shiba was the eighteenth head of the Shiba house, Shinken Red XVIII. The daughter of Masataka Shiba, she trained as a samurai in secret from birth until assuming her place as Shiba head when she came of age only to step down in favor of her decoy, whom she adopted as her son, soon after. Despite her abdication, Kaoru continues to serve as a representative of the Shiba house. Takeru Shiba Takeru Shiba is the ninteenth and current head of the Shiba house, Shinken Red XIX. The son of one of Masataka Shiba's stewards, he was raised to serve as a decoy head of the Shiba clan while the true head was trained as a samurai in secret. Though the true head, Kaoru Shiba, ultimately returned to assume her role, she chose to step down and pass the title of lord to Takeru by adopting him. Shinken Red As , the head of the Shiba House is the '|火の侍|Hi no Samurai}} and can use the Inromaru by itself to become or with the Kyoryumaru to become . , he is the '|火の侍|Hi no Samurai}}. Origami *Shishi Origami *Tora Origami Arsenal *Transformation Handheld ShodoPhone *Secret Disks *Secret Playback Katana Shinkenmaru **Two-Mode Transforming Rekka Daizantou *Secret Analysis Case Inromaru (not in use) - Super Mode= Shinken Red can use the Inromaru by itself to become . Origami *Shishi Origami *Tora Origami *Ushi Origami **MouGyuuDaiOh Arsenal *Transformation Handheld ShodoPhone *Secret Disks *Super MouGyuu Bazooka **Super Shinkenmaru ***Secret Playback Katana Shinkenmaru ****Two-Mode Transforming Rekka Daizantou ***Secret Analysis Case Inromaru **MouGyuu Bazooka - Hyper Mode= Shinken Red can use the Kyoryumaru to become . Origami *Shishi Origami *Tora Origami *Kyoryu Origami *Ushi Origami **MouGyuuDaiOh Arsenal *Transformation Handheld ShodoPhone *Secret Disks *Secret Playback Katana Shinkenmaru **Kyoryu Maru - Forest Animal= This form of Shinken Red appeared in Samurai Sentai Shinkenger Returns: Special Act when the Shinkengers became the "Forest Animal Sentai Shinkenger" during Ryunosuke's revolving lantern illusion. - Gedou Mode= Takeru Shiba, the ninteenth Shinken Red, was once corrupted into becoming . Arsenal *Transformation Handheld ShodoPhone *Secret Disks *Secret Playback Katana Shinkenmaru **Two-Mode Transforming Rekka Daizantou }} - Female= , she is the Samurai of '|火の侍|Hi no Samurai}}. Origami *Shishi Origami *Tora Origami Arsenal *Transformation Handheld ShodoPhone *Secret Disks *Secret Playback Katana Shinkenmaru **Two-Mode Transforming Rekka Daizantou *Secret Analysis Case Inromaru (not in use) - Super Mode= Shinken Red can use the Inromaru by itself to become . Origami *Shishi Origami *Tora Origami *Ushi Origami **MouGyuuDaiOh Arsenal *Transformation Handheld ShodoPhone *Secret Disks *Super MouGyuu Bazooka **Super Shinkenmaru ***Secret Playback Katana Shinkenmaru ****Two-Mode Transforming Rekka Daizantou ***Secret Analysis Case Inromaru **MouGyuu Bazooka }} }} Gallery sss-retsudoshiba.jpg|Retsudo Shiba Shiba17.jpg|Masataka Shiba Shinken Kaoru Shiba.jpg|Kaoru Shiba _T-N_Samurai_Sentai_Shinkenger_48SD_BD174DB0_ 088_0001.jpg|Takeru Shiba Notes (Gokai Red) and Ahim de Famille (Gokai Pink) fighting as Shinken Red and Princess Shinken Red. ]] *Aside from the heads of the Shiba house, Captain Marvelous (Gokai Red) has also used the Shinken Red powers via the Ranger Keys, after the Great Legend War. An unnamed boy also briefly used them after stealing Marvelous' key to protect the world. After they gained the Extra Heroes Keys, Luka Millfy (Gokai Yellow) and Ahim de Famille (Gokai Pink) both used the Princess Shinken Red Key. **This makes a total of 9 people who have used the Shinken Red powers over the course of both Shinkenger and Gokaiger (Retsudo, Masataka, Takeru, Kaoru, Marvelous, the Shinken Red Key thief, Luka, Ahim, and Gai Ikari). *The Shinken Red suits used by the Shiba family change gender when used by a female, as they become the female version of the Shinken Red suits. The suits changing would become more common in Gokaiger as well as Kyoryuger. See Also *Shiba (Samurai) - Power Rangers Samurai and Power Rangers Super Samurai counterpart Category:Samurai Sentai Shinkenger Category:Sentai Red Category:Shinkengers Category:Sentai Rangers with more than one identity Category:Sentai Clans